


St. Petersburg is for Layers

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Otabek vs. the Russian Winter goes exactly how you'd expect.





	St. Petersburg is for Layers

Otabek turns over in the bed again, pulling his knees up tight to his chest and shivering as Yuri turns over and brings a wave of chilly air under the covers. "Did I wake you?" 

"Nah," Yuri replies. He pokes a hand out of the covers and pulls the blankets up under Otabek's chin. "Do you need another layer?"

Otabek considers it. He's wearing a thermal shirt, heavy flannel pajama bottoms, and a pair of thick wool socks. He's also under Yuri's huge comforter and two other blankets Yuri had dug out of his closet when Otabek couldn't get warm. "I don't know that another blanket is going to help. It's just way colder than I'm used to."

"I warned you," Yuri says. 

"Yeah, yeah," Otabek replies. 

"But you were so hot for me, you wouldn't listen," Yuri adds. He chuckles quietly when Otabek pokes him in the ribs. 

"It's a real shame I was so excited after you kissed me that I decided I wanted to see you again as soon as possible."

Yuri scoots closer and drapes an arm around Otabek's middle. "Turn over," he says. "I'll spoon you."

"When the smaller person does it, it's called jetpacking," Otabek says. He huffs a laugh when Yuri nips at the back of his neck.

"A centimeter," Yuri mutters darkly, tightening his grip around Otabek's middle. "I'm gonna be taller than you next time you see me."

"You keep telling yourself that," Otabek replies, though he knows it's true. He relaxes back against Yuri and lays his own arm over Yuri's. He grins when Yuri throws a leg over his hip. 

"How's that?" Yuri asks.

"Warm." Otabek presses back when Yuri kisses behind his ear. "We should have done this earlier."

"I didn't know if it would be weird," Yuri says. 

"We made out for two hours, Yura. We gave each other handjobs."

"Shut up," Yuri replies, burrowing himself even closer to Otabek. "You're my first boyfriend. I don't know."

Otabek can't help but smile. "Fair. For future reference, this is a great answer to me being too thin-skinned for Russian winters."

"Noted," Yuri replies, and they fall asleep curled around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for the pun in the title. I laughed too hard to feel bad.


End file.
